The Star Next Door
by Twilight.gallagher.fantasy7
Summary: Bella Swan moves to Florida after her father dies. Her neighbor happens to be a famous singer that everybody loves. Im' terrible at summarys . AH Bellax Jasper rated M in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

A/N: hey guys, this is my first fanfiction so please no flames.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, at all.

Summary: None of the books have happened. Bella moves to Florida after Charlie dies and her neighbor happens to be a famous pop singer. Bella x Jasper AH

**Chapter One**

**Bella's POV**

Charlie's gone. He's six feet under. I got a call while I was making Charlie dinner when and I was not expecting to hear the words, "I'm sorry to deliver this news to you but, your father, Charlie Swan was involved in a shooting and was killed in action."

I stopped what I was doing, dropped to the floor and bawled my eyes out. Around 20 minutes after I finally got the strength to get up and call Jacob, my best friend, and tell him the terrible news. In the background I could her poor Billy sniffling. Charlie and Billy have been best friends since the sandbox, always connected to the hip. Before we hung up he promised to help with the funeral and give me a place to stay. I kindly declined remembering that he didn't make good money, so it would be a bourdon for me to stay with them. I did agree for him to help me with the funeral because I had no idea what I was doing. After saying goodbye I dialed my mom's number. We cried together and stayed on the phone for about an hour consoling each other. I was surprised to hear her ask me if I would move in with her. I knew I had no other options and I was still 17 so I wasn't allowed to live on my own. So I accepted.

It's been a week and a half since I've received the terrible call about Charlie. The funeral was yesterday and today I am scheduled to be on the plane by 3:30 p.m. and be in Florida by 7:45 p.m. It's a four hour flight that's going to be filled with anxiety. I've never been good with being in the air. I was never in an accident or seen one; I'm just scared of going up. Charlie always said that my fear was not of flying, but the plane itself..

It's 1:23 p.m. now and I still haven't got out of bed. I haven't got much sleep yet being busy all week with packing, dealing with the funeral, and seeing if I should sell the house or not. I couldn't. I just couldn't find it in me to sell what once was Charlie's house. My useless thoughts about my depressing life were interrupted by the home phone ringing downstairs forcing me to get up out of bed. I slipped out like a lump and put on my fuzzy robe. Walking down the stairs quickly, even if I was receiving shouts from my weak muscles. I was afraid it was a call from Jake. I haven't talked to him since the funeral. I reached it before the answering machine could.

"Hello?" I said in a breathless voice. I really needed to start working out.

"Hey there, Bells. How are you?" It was Jake.

"Jake! I miss you so much!"

"I know, I miss you, too. Sorry I haven't called you lately but I've been busy with work lately" I could hear the sadness coming off his voice and it made me want to cry.

Jake's been working for Sam Uley down at an auto shop on the Reservation. I was a little scared at first but he's been doing well so far. He always told me that it was always busy, which I don't know how because the Res didn't have a very big population, but then again people there didn't have very good cars.

"It's fine, Jake, really." I'm just glad to hear from you."

"Thanks for understanding, Bells." I could hear relief. I took a seat on the old couch and let out a breath.

"It's fine Jake." I am hesitant to tell him that I was leaving soon but I know I couldn't keep it from him. Plus I think he would notice.

"Uh, Jake?"

"Yeah, Bells?"

"I'm leaving today." I did tell him but not I didn't tell him when, and I knew he wasn't expecting it to be this soon. The line was silent except the sound of out breathing.

"Jake? You there?" I asked.

"Uh. Yeah bells, I'm just surprised is all." I heard him suck in a big breath.

"Can't you hold it off just a little longer, Bells? Please?" I felt tears falling from my eyes and down my face. I absolutely hated hearing Jake plead for anything.

"I'm sorry Jake, but I can't. Renee already bought the plane ticket and I just can't cancel it. I'm sorry." I told him my voice filled with sadness. I heard him softly clearing his thought.

"That's fine. We can still keep contact and we'll find ways to see each other."

"That's right. You're my best friend and I can't even think about just forget you. Listen to me Jake I know you hate this, but I got to get ready to go. I'm still in my pajamas and imp supposed to leave in about..." I looked at the clock that sits on the coffee table and sighed. "30 minutes"

"Okay, Bella. I'll let you go. I love you and you better email me once a day and call me twice a week." I could hear him about to cry.

"I'm going to miss you so much Bella Swan." I let out a sob and replied.

"I love you too Jacob Black. Bye." I hung up before he could say anything back. We've been best friends since the sandbox times. He's the only one I really trust. It isn't goodbye, because we'll see each other again. Soon.

I ran upstairs and into my room. I smelled my armpits to see if I needed to shower. They didn't smell too bad and I didn't have time to shower. I dug through my packed bags, trying to find a comfortable outfit to wear. I chose a bright pink smiley face sweater, black low flare leggings, and slipped on some UGG Dakota Suede Moccasins. I didn't have time to do anything with my hair so I just ran a brush through it and left it down. After grabbing all my bags and placed them in back of the cab, I looked at my dad's house for the last time.

The flight to Florida was terrible. A kid behind me kept kicking my seat, A really ugly 15 year old boy was trying to flirt with me , and I sat next to an old fat guy who snored, and I was nauseous throughout the ride. It sucked. Finding Renee wasn't hard at all. She was wearing a bright red ankle length flow dress, bright blue flip flops, in her hair was a yellow hair band and neon green hoop earrings in. She was waving her hands around like a lunatic and was yelling my name. This is so embarrassing. Everybody is looking at her like she is crazy, which she is starting to convince me, too. I walked awkwardly walked to her. When I was close enough to her she attacked me, wrapping her arms around me tightly. I couldn't help but to hug her back.

I missed her so much. "I missed you so much, baby girl" she whispered in my hair.

"I missed you too, mom" I said back. She let me go of her vise grip and held me at arm's length, hands on my shoulders.

"You've grown so much! You look so good. I bet you had all the boys worshiping the ground you walked on." She was smiling like crazy. I really missed her crazy personality. I laughed at her.

"Not really. The opposite really. I was like some disease that was contagious." She wacked me on the shoulder.

"Now don't say that! I'm sure they were just shy of admitting their feelings to such pretty girl like you." I laughed

"Yeah, that's the reason." She just rolled her eyes and picked up one of my bags while I picked up the other.

I followed her out through the crowded airport, trying not to lose sight of her. Stepping outside was like stepping on the sun. Blazing hot. I was sweating the first 10 seconds outside. Trying to keep up with Renee is like trying to keep up with up the world's fastest woman. When I finally caught up she was unlocking what looked like a red 2008 Volkswagen New Beetle. It was really Renee's style. After putting the bags into the trunk we started what I thought was home, but I was surprised when we pulled into the parking lot of a mall. I looked at Renee.

"What are we doing at the mall?"

"We are getting you some 90 degree weather clothes." She replied. I guess I should be happy. I was having a heat stroke at the moment. All I could say was... "oh."

The mall was packed worse than the one in Port Angeles, and that's saying something. Shopping with Renee was terrible. She was a maniac near clothes. I think she spent more than five hundred dollars on me. We bought 8 pairs of REALLY short shorts, 4 tank tops, 3 cute jackets (just in case of bad weather and I guess the one I have now is ugly), like 12 REALLY gorgeous fitting tops, and 2 pairs flip flops, 1 pair of converse that replaces my really old tattered once, and at least 5 pairs of sandals. All name brand. So maybe more than 600 total. I was so thankful when she was finally finished. I was starving and exhausted. Before we left the mall we went to the cafeteria and got some dinner at some Chinese restaurant I couldn't pronounce. While eating and ignoring Renee while she talked on and on, I noticed a bunch of teenage girls surrounding what looked like a 17 year old boy. I was debating whether I should help. I mean he looked looks like he's being attacked by these crazy girls. I'm sure he can deal with a bunch of girls I mean he's a guy, their strong. Maybe I should help though. He looks like he's being tortured by these girls. Why isn't anybody else worried about him? It's not like their being quiet. I think he just cried out for help. I fell so badly. I'm going to help.

After arguing with myself I got up and started walking towards the screaming girls. I could hear Renee yelling after me asking me what I was doing but I just ignored her.

"HEY!" I yelled out, trying to get their attention. It didn't work so I cupped my hands around my mouth and shouted 'hey' again. No help. I was starting to get a headache so I put two fingers in my mouth and blew as hard as I could, producing the loudest, most annoying whistle ever. That got their attention.

Everything got real silent and everybody was looking at me. I looked at the annoying teens in front of me and shouted, "Back away from the guy slowly or get punched in the mouth and lose a tooth." They looked at me like it was a bluff.

They needed to know I wasn't joking to I grabbed the closest girl to me, which happened to be a pretty red head, and punched her in the mouth. Not hard enough to break a tooth but pretty damn close. She cried out and fell the ground. She was holding her lip and was crying. She was such a wimp. Two of her friends ran to help her out, but tried to stay as far away from me as possible. I looked at the other girls and saw them backing up.

"Go away and leave the guy alone" They finally started walking away faster and looked very disappointed.

One girl who walked past me I heard mutter the word 'crazy' but I just shrugged it off. Once they were all gone I looked at the guy who was being attacked. He was just standing there mouth agape. While he was distracted I took the time to actually look at him. He was gorgeous. He was muscular, but lean, he had messy but perfect honey blonde hair, and his eyes, oh his eyes were the prettiest blue eyes I have ever seen so far in my life. He was wearing a RUN DMC tank that showed off if his glorious muscles, tan cargo pants, and black and white converse. He was the beautiful.

I looked up at his face and saw him doing what I was doing to him just a second ago, checking me out. Once he was finished I plastered a smirk on my face and asked cockily, "you like what you see?" He grinned and stepped closer to me so he was arm's length.

"Oh, don't act like you weren't just eye fucking me a second ago." Once that left his perfect mouth, my face was red. I didn't know he was going to be so blunt about it. Jesus Christ. He let out a manly chuckle when he saw my blush and said..

"I would like to thank you for saving me from those wild girls. I thought they were going to tear me to pieces save me and plaster one of my body parts as a souvenir." I had no idea what he meant by a souvenir but I just went along with it and laughed along with him.

"It was no problem. They looked annoying and their screaming was giving me a headache." I said.

"If you don't mind me asking, but why were they attacking you anyways?" He looked at me, puzzled.

"Do you not know who I am?" What the hell? What kind of question was that?

"Um… no? Am I supposed too?" He looked at me like I was an idiot.

"I'm Jasper Hale!" I gave a fake surprised face.

"Oh! Now I know who you are! … No I'm just joking that doesn't ring a bell." He rolled his eyes and gave an exasperated sigh.

"Do you have somewhere to be?" I looked back at the table where Renee was supposed to be sitting, but she was nowhere in sight.

"Uh... I lost " in the middle of the sentence I felt a hand on my shoulder scaring the shit out of me. I looked over at the body attached to the arm and saw Renee'.

"You scared the crap out of me!" I told her. Releasing a big breath of air. She just smiled and looked in front of me at Jasper. Recognition filled her face and surprised me by grabbing him into a hug.

"Hi Jasper. I haven't talked to you in a while. How are you?" She let go of him and smiled.

"I'm fine Mrs. Dwyer. How are you?"

"Oh how many time have I told you, call me Renee'" This was getting ridiculous who was this guy?

"And I'm fine thank you. I just got back from the airport picking up my daughter Isabella" She put her arm around my shoulders and kissed my cheek.

"It's Bella" I interrupted.

"And who are you?" Renee gave me a surprised look.

"You don't know who he is?" I shook my head 'no'.

"I'm surprised. You being a teenager and all. But I guess living in Forks has made you lose contact with the outside world." I just rolled my eyes.

"Living in Forks doesn't mean I was away from the outside world. And can you just tell me already?" She let out a big sigh which made me roll my eyes again.

"He's a famous Singer. A super star." Now I think that name was ringing a bell. I remember Jessica and Lauren talking about him once.

"Now I remember you. Sorry, I don't really pay attention." I apologized to Jasper. He just shrugged.

"No big deal." He smiled a gorgeous smile at me that made my whole body tingle.

I blushed and looked at mom and asked is she was ready to go. She said yes and said by to Jasper. I ignored him while walking away but I just couldn't help but look back and see if he was still there. He was. And he was looking at me, when he saw me look back he grinned and winked. Queue blush. I looked back to the front before I ran into something and embarrass myself more than I already had.

When we got in the car I let my head drop to my hands. Renee laughed at my expense. I lifted my head and glared at her. She just shook her head and started the car. I groaned.

"That was so embarrassing!" Renee put a hand on my back.

"It's okay. I know you like him, but it's not like you won't see him again you're going to be going to the same school." I was shocked by three things. One, how she knew I liked him. Two, he actually goes to a public school. And Three, I have to see him again. I gave her a look.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I knew she wouldn't believe me but it was worth a try. As expected, she laughed.

"Sure, " she said sarcastically. "I saw the way you guys were looking at each other. It was like you guys wanted to eat each other. Literally." She winked at me. I gasped, shocked.

"MOM! How could you even say that!" She waved her hand.

"Oh please, you're acting like I don't know that look. Me and Charlie used to give each other those looks all the time"

"Ew! I don't care. That's nasty." She chuckled.

"You're such a prude." I couldn't say anything else before she shut off the car and got out.

I looked over through the window and saw a really gorgeous house. I saw Renee already at the door and I hurriedly got out tripping over my own feet. I walked over to the trunk and got the rest of the bags which were only 5. I looked and saw Renee had the same number of bags in one hand. This woman was surprising me with everything.

I saw that the lights were on so I assumed that Phil, my step dad was home. I followed mom through the huge house and was awestruck with every detail. While I was looking around I lost where Renee went. I went through a long dim hallway where I saw a light to the left. It was a beautiful blue and gray themes living room where I saw Phil sitting down watching a football game on a flat screen. I didn't know what to do so I kind of just turned around and kept walking until I saw another light coming from what looked like a dining room. It was very extravagant with fancy chairs and a chandelier. I saw a door that connected to the dining room and went through it. It was the very big kitchen. I was surprised by the kitchen because Renee couldn't cook worth crap and last time I checked Phil could burn water.

I turned around accidently running into Renee, which by the way scared the shit out of me. I almost fell but was caught by big arms grabbing my shoulders which made me scream again. I turned around and saw Phil laughing at me. I turned again to see Renée doing the same.

"I'm just so glad you guys enjoy causing and watching me having a heart attack." My sarcasm made them laugh louder which was starting to give me a headache.

I swear today is just not my day. I huffed and crossed my arms across my chest. I know I was acting immature but seriously no need to laugh. When they finally quieted down I uncrossed my arms and put them on my hips. They were both looking at me and just chucking. When it was completely silent I hugged Phil hello and asked Renee if she could show me to my room. She agreed and led me to the stairs.

She was pointing out the rooms that we past. There was a family game room, a 'sitting room' which I thought sounded ridiculous, the master bedroom, and a movie room. Lastly we approached a room with the name "BELLA" carved on it. Renee turned towards me and took a hold of both of my hands.

"I just wanted to say that I'm so happy that you are here, but I just wish it was on better circumstances." When she said that, I felt my eyes fill with tears.

"I have always had this room ready for you. I know that you don't like big extravagant rooms so I made sure that this was cozy and had your personality in it. I hope you love it." She turned me towards the door and opened the door and I gasped.

The room was amazing. It wasn't big but it wasn't small. There was a queen bed with a pink flowered covers, and just pillows thrown on there. On the back of the bed the headboard a bunch of lights were strung through the metal bars. The wall behind it was a tree curving up the wall and where it ends was a picture of Charlie. There was a side table with a red lamp and a plant and a picture of all three of us. Me, Charlie, and Renee.

On the other side of the bed was a big window that led to a balcony. I turned around and saw that mom had left leaving me to my own. I slid the balcony doors to the side and saw that it was facing the house next to ours.

My eyes grew wide when I saw a guy walk into the room shirtless. He had an amazing body. I then noticed he was only in his boxers. My face was all red, but I just stood there staring. I still hadn't moved when he turned facing me. It was Jasper. I was shocked to say the least. I thought that he would live in this big mansion in L.A. next to Beyonce' or something, not in Orlando, Florida. I then remembered what Renee said. We were going to the same school. I saw him walking to the balcony with a cocky grin on his beautiful face.

"Hey Bella? Didn't get a good enough look at the mall." He yelled over.

"Uh… I didn't know you lived here, Jasper." I tried to be nonchalant about it all but I could see that he wasn't convinced and could see through my mask.

"This is going to be awesome. Think about all the late night chats we can have together and we can be the best of friends." I couldn't help but blush and chuckle. He's so hot and secretly I wouldn't wind spending all night with him. If you catch my drift.

"I…uh… can't wait." I didn't know what else to say. He laughed and just walked back in shutting the doors on the way in. I stood there for like 5 minutes before I walked back in my room. I changed into my Pajamas which consisted of, small black shorts and a loose pink shirt. I pulled my hair up into a messy bun and dropped onto my bed already asleep before my head hit the pillow.

_AN: This took a while to write but it was so much fun. I know I have a problem with my past tense and present tense but please just don't write mean comments. Please review and put as many suggestions as you want. Thank you ~ .Fantasy7_


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: Hi, I'm back! I was so excited to see that I had two reviews. I know it's not a lot but it's better than having none. I would also like to mention that the house and the room and all the clothes are on my profile. So this is my chapter two. _

I would like to thank my beta kim67255. So thankful .

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

**Chapter two**

**Bella's POV**

Waking up to sunlight was so weird. In Forks you woke up to rain. I like the change. Rain is so depressing and gloomy, but the sun is bright and happy.

Getting out of bed was the hardest thing to do so far. It was so comfortable and I just loved the room. I could hear moving downstairs so I assumed that Renee and Phil were up.

Once I got out of bed I walked to the bathroom across the hall from my room. It was really clean and white looking. I looked at the mirror behind the door and almost screamed. My hair was a frizzy mess. I had dry drool on the side of my mouth, and I had eye crust. I was in the need of a real long shower. I grabbed some underwear and a bra first. Then, I started looking for some clothes.

I picked out a tiger print crop top, A&F low rise shorts, Old Navy dark blue flip flops. For jewelry I picked out a hearts and peace sign key and a Black true love leather look cuff (outfit on profile) . Taking a shower was so relieving. I was starting to smell like monkey butt. I had to use Renee's shampoo which smelled like pineapples. I hated the taste of pineapples but I like the smell.

After I was dressed and I ran a brush through my hair I headed downstairs so I can stuff some food in my mouth. I'm hungry. I smelled a delicious smell coming from the kitchen and I was starting to think I woke up in another house or something. Walking into the kitchen slowly I was surprised to see Renee still in her pajamas cooking what smelled like pancakes.

Ok, this is getting weird. I walked slowly in and took a seat on the island. Renee turned around with a plate of delicious looking food and smiled at me saying good morning and setting the heavenly smelling pancakes in front of me. I looked at her oddly and then down at the plate.

"When did you start cooking, mom?" I asked. She set two plates of pancakes down on the island, on across from me and one beside me.

"I started taking a cooking class about 6 months ago. It was really fun and helpful." I cautiously took a bite and when it hit my taste buds

I basically had an orgasm it was so good. I moaned loudly which was kind of embarrassing, but hey it isn't my fault. Mom just looked at me with a smile on her face. I blushed crimson and made my long hair cover my face. Deciding to change to subject, I asked where Phil was. She replied saying he was at work. I was confused by this because she had set down two plates and if Phil wasn't here then who was it for? I was right about to ask when I had heard the front door open and heavy footsteps coming this way. I looked at Renée confused wondering who she would invite.

"Good morning, Ladies." I heard a silky voice greet.

I turned around recognizing the owner of the voice and saw Jasper holding up Orange Juice with a grin on his face. I couldn't help but glare at him. Did Renee invite him here? I turned back around and gave Renee a look. She rolled her eyes.

"Oh don't give me that look Bella you know you want him here." She was not helping the blush at the moment. I heard Jasper chuckle behind me, but I just ignored him and glared at my pancakes.

I heard the chair beside me scrape on the floor and I felt an arm drop over my shoulders. I glared more intensely at the pancakes, but stopped when I heard a laugh coming from beside me. I looked over at Jasper and saw him looking at me amusement written all over his face.

"What did the pancakes ever do to you?" I felt my face heat up again at his teasing comment. Why is it, when I'm around him my face won't stay only one color except red? I was starting to get aggravated. I just ignored him and started eating my food. Jasper took his arm off me and started digging into his food as well.

While my taste buds were having sex in my mouth Jasper and Renee were having their own conversation. I was left to my own until I heard my name being shouted at me. I lifted my face looking at Renee asking what she wanted.

"Jasper here is going swimming today and was wondering if you wanted to go with him. It would give you enough time to meet some people and get to know the neighborhood before school on Monday." She suggested.

If I go I would be able to see him half naked and wet. But the downside is that he would see me in a bikini. I looked over at Jasper wondering what he thought about it but he just winked at me. I then thought of an excuse.

"I don't have a bathing suit. Sorry Jasper maybe next time." I was celebrating in my head but I was interrupted.

"Oh it's okay. It's Florida there are bathing suit shops everywhere. And you can try them on and I can give you my opinion." How dare he?

After minutes of me making up excuses and Jasper finding a way around them, I finally just agreed to go with. After grabbing my sunglasses and saying goodbye to mom, we were out the door and into his dark blue Camaro Z28 (on profile).

Yeah I know my cars and this is a beauty. He told me to buckle in and 'hold on for the ride'. After he said that he went the speed of fucking lightning down the road. When I finally got used to it I relaxed and started off a conversation.

"So Pop star, why were you at my house this morning?" Yeah that's right Bella, play it cool. He looked at me with a single eyebrow raised before he looked back at the road.

"Pop star?" He asked. I giggled and said.

"Yeah, Pop star. You're famous. Therefore the nickname pop star." I explained. He laughed.

"Your mom invited me over for breakfast and dinner when my parents aren't home." Well that explained that.

"Where are you parents?" I asked.

"Sorry if it's personal, you don't have to answer it." He shrugged.

"No its fine. My parents are big shot lawyers that are always traveling on business trips. I don't like to travel a lot so I suggested living here in Orlando, Florida." He looked at me.

"My turn to ask a question. Why did you move here?" I was afraid he would ask that and then I would get all emotional in front of him and ending up getting embarrassed. I'd rather say it now than later because I have a feeling that we're going to be seeing a lot of each other.

"Um… My dad recently passed away from a shooting and I'm under 18 so I had to live here." So far so good, no tears yet, but I was close.

I was looking out of the window watching as we passed a bunch of buildings with kids playing outside of them. I felt Jasper put an arm on my shoulder and looked at him. He was looking at me like he wanted to hug me but didn't want to intrude on my space. That's weird.

"I'm sorry for your loss and I'm sorry for asking you such a personal question." He looked back at the road and took his hand off.

"If you need anyone or anything, a friend or just someone to be there, just give me a call." I was starting to really like him a lot more now.

"Thank you, Jasper. If I do need anything I'll ask. I promise." He smiled at me and gave me a sexy wink, causing me to go red. Again. He laughed when he saw my face and commented, "You blush a lot, don't you?" which made me go a deeper red.

Before I know it we are at a store called 'Summer Lovin' that had mannequins in cut skimpy bikinis on. I didn't question why he brought me here and just walked through the door.

We were greeted by a slutty looking lady wearing an ugly tube top and short shorts that are just too short. The thing that really aggravated me was that she kept looking at Jasper like he was a piece of meat. I don't know why I was so upset because it's not like I own him or anything but damn woman wipe the drool off your mouth. I went off on my own looking for stuff because I knew that if Jasper were to pick something out my nipples would only be covered by tiny triangles.

On my own I found three bathing suits; all bikinis. I walked to the dressing rooms where I saw Jasper already sitting on a bench next to the door and the worker was all over him trying to get his attention. You could definitely see that he wasn't interested by the way he leaning further and further away every time she got closer. I couldn't help but let out a small giggle at his mortified face when she basically shoved her boobs in his face. He must've heard because his head whipped towards me with his eyes pleading for my help. I couldn't watch any more so I decided to interrupt. I walked up to them and sat down on his lap, kissing his cheek.

"You ready for me to model this for you." I said in a very flirtatious tone. I looked at the sales woman and smiled.

"I'm sorry. I believe we haven't met. My name's Bella, Jasper's girlfriend and who might you be?" She didn't respond just huffed, stomped her foot and walked away.

Dramatic much? I felt Jasper put his arm around my waist reminding me I was on his lap. I blushed and tried to get up but his grip on my waist held me down. I turned my neck towards him and blushed.

"Can I get up please?" I squeaked. He laughed and let me go. I basically ran to the first room available. The first bathing suit I changed in was cute but I wasn't sure about it. It was blood red so it didn't really suit my skin color. The next bathing suit I chose was a simple black bikini nothing outstanding or special. I didn't really like that one as I did on the hanger. I had a good feeling on the last one. It was a push up bra-kind of. It was a light blue and white stripped with the matching bottoms (on profile). I loved this one and it has great support.

I decided to show this one to jasper because I just knew he was going to freak out over it. I opened the door slowly and stepped out. His eyes were wide and his mouth agape. I giggled and spun around. He was like a fish, his mouth opening and closing. I was starting to think he would never talk to I said his name. He finally snapped out of it and he started blinking rapidly. He got up slowly and walked to me. He put his hands on my bare waist and pulled me up against his chest. My breathing started to pick up and my heart was pounding against my chest. What was he going to do?

His face started to lean towards mine and he was closing his eyes. I did the same waiting for his lips to touch mine, but much to my disappointment they never did. I opened my eyes and was met with his eyes staring into mine. I loved his blue ocean colored eyes. They could put me in a daze. Jasper pecked me on the cheek and took a step back. When I gave him a shocked look he chuckled.

"Maybe later." My face was red, but this time not with embarrassment but with rage. What the hell was that?

I didn't say anything just went back in the dressing room to change back in my previous clothes. When I was done I went to pay for the bathing suit but was stopped by Jasper's hand giving the clerk his credit card. I looked up at him but he just grinned and ignored the looks I was giving him. Once we were back in the car we started off towards the beach.

I'm getting that kiss. And nothing's getting in my way.

_AN: All outfits and Jasper's car are on my profile. I'm sorry if there is a lot of misspelling or anything. I didn't read through it because I'm just so excited to update. Please review!_


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I'm back with chapter three. Thank you people who reviewed I really enjoy reading them. I would also like to thank my Beta kim67255!

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

Chapter three

**Bella's POV**

After I got changed, we went to the beach. It was packed as I expected. I mean it was Saturday morning and scorching hot. I had to watch the ground to make sure I didn't step on someone or trip.

I started to go a different direction than Jasper but before I could go farther he gripped my wrist and started dragging me forward. About ten minutes of walking we were far away from the everybody else and was on the part of the beach that nobody was on.

I was confused at why he would bring me here instead of the main beach. I didn't think of it too long before I got distracted by Jasper taking off his shirt to get in the water. He had six pack abs and a thin trail line of hair going down into his shorts. When he was done he looked up and caught me staring. He smirked causing me to blushed and looked down. He chuckled and started running into the ocean. I decided to tan first then later get into the water.

At the store I had bought a baby blue beach towel to lie down on. I had just switched to lying on my back when I felt a spray of freezing cold water on my back. I screeched and flung up turning to a laughing Jasper. I huffed and tried to push him. Key word in that is 'tried', he didn't even move. He was like a brick wall. I gave up and just laid down again on my now wet towel. Ten minutes later my back was wet again. I tried to ignore it. Thankfully when I did it didn't happen again. I guess he got the hint.

I was almost asleep when I felt strong arms pick me up by my waist and screamed. I didn't get time to process what was happening because next thing I know I'm in the water. I quickly swam up to the top and sucked in a gulp of breath. I looked at Jasper and saw him grinning . I swam up to him and jumped on his back trying to push him under water. My plan back fired and he ended up spinning me so I was against his front with my legs wrapped around him and my arms around his neck.

He leaned forward causing my head to go under water. I only stayed under for a couple second and I was up again. I was breathing heavy and my face was right in front of Jasper's face. My eyes traveled to his soft looking pink lips. My lips begged me to smash them against his and ravish them. I leaned forward first causing him to lean in too. Our lips were just about to touch when we heard a loud whistle coming from the shore. Oh my gosh. What is it this time?

I reluctantly unwrapped myself from around him and started swimming toward the sand. I got out of the water and leaned forward to grab my towel but was stopped by a bare foot stomping on it. I looked up and I saw a fake blonde bimbo with her hands on her hips. What crawled up her ass this morning? I stood up straight and gave her the evil eye.

"Excuse me, but your foot is on my towel." Her face showed shock but then it twisted to anger. What did I even do? Dang.

"No dip, Sherlock." She replied with sarcasm. I just stood there waiting for her to move her foot. She didn't.

"Are you going to move your foot anytime soon or are you going to just stand her all day?" Seriously.

Our delightful conversation was interrupted by a hand on my shoulder coming from behind me. I looked up and my eyes were met with blue. Jasper. I gave him a smile and which he returned. I heard a huff from in front of me, reminding me that blondie was still here. YAY!

She finally left stomping off towards her friends. I just noticed them standing there. There were three of them, two boys and one girl. The first guy was standing on the end with his hands crossed over his chest trying to puff out his chest. He head black hair and blue eyes. He was kind of lanky and pale which surprised me considering its Florida where it's always sunny.

He was dressed in plain dark blue swim trunks and a black muscle shirt and was bare foot. The next guy was African American. He had dark almost black eyes. He was packed with muscles and for all I know was a body builder. He was wearing black trunks. No shirt, and also like the other guy wasn't wearing shoes.

The next person was a girl who looked like you just wouldn't want to mess with. A bitch. She had long perfect platinum blonde hair (looked real), had a beauty mark on the right side of her upper lip, she had blue eyes also. She was wearing a blood red bikini that was barely covering her tits. She made my self-esteem drop to zero less than a second. I looked at Jasper silently asking him if he knew these people or not. He cleared his throat and moved to stand next to me.

"Bella, these are my friends. The black haired guy is Nick Jones, the next guy is Kyle Smith, the first blonde is Rosalie and the last girl is Tasha" As he said their names the boys smiled while Rosalie just nodded to me and Tasha glared at me then started ogling Jasper. Oh hell no.

"You guys this is Bella. She's new here from Washington. She's going to be going to school with us." Tasha chose that moment to walk up and push me away. She attached herself to Jasper's arm like a fucking leach.

"So Jasper, do you want to get out of here and go to my pace? My parents aren't home." She purred, trying to sound sexy but just ended up sounding like something dying a painful death.

I glared at the back of her fake blonde head and took a step back seeing what Jasper was going to do next.

He looked uncomfortable with her breathing down his neck and tried to shake her off. When she wouldn't get off he rolled his eyes, gently pushing her off, and opened his mouth to speak up.

"Tasha you know I don't like you that way. How many times do I have to tell you that it was a one time thing and that it won't happen again." Did he really just say that? I think he did.

Did that mean he just slept with girls? No Bella, don't get ahead of yourself. You could have it all wrong.

Tasha stood there with her jaw dropped in shock. When she snapped out of it she huffed and stomped over to stand by Rosalie. Jasper ignored it and stood next to me putting his hand on my lower back. He looked at the boys.

"So, what are you guys doing here?" Kyle spoke first.

"Rosalie was bored and said that she wanted to tan. So she dragged all of us out here." He said, rolling his eyes. Rosalie smirked.

"I didn't drag you out here. You basically pounced on me when I said 'tan' and offered to rub lotion on my back." I giggled at that.

Her head snapped in my direction causing me to stop. You see with other people I probably wouldn't be afraid of them like this, but she's scary as hell. I didn't want her to assume I was a wimp, so I held her stare for at least 10 seconds before she cracked a smile causing me to do the same. She looked towards Jasper.

"I like her and I approve." Her statement made me blush from embarrassment.

Did she think we were dating? I mean I wouldn't think that was a bad thing, but we've only known each other for like two days. I told her that it wasn't like that and I told her how long we've known each other.

"It only takes one look into someone's eyes to fall in love." She said.

I didn't know what to say back to her so I just looked down at my feet blushing with more embarrassment. I wasn't in love with Jasper was I? No. I'm not in love with him, but I am falling for him. I'm okay with that.

I looked up at Jasper and saw him with a big grin on his face, looking down at me. I looked back down at my feet hiding my face with my hair.

"Okay. Enough with all this lovey-dovey stuff. I'm starting to get nauseous." I heard a deep voice speak up.

I looked up and saw Kyle with a smile on his face. I was starting too really like him. Jasper finally spoke up saying that he was hungry and suggested that we go for lunch. We all agreed and I started packing up my towel and sun screen and stuff. Walking back was taking forever. Walking to seemed shorter than walking from. My feet were starting to ache so I told Jasper and he suggested that I hop on his back. I objected, telling him that he probably wouldn't be able to carry me. He of course said teasingly that I was calling him weak. My feet were hurting too much to ignore so I was basically forced to piggy back. He didn't have any trouble carrying me back and acted like I was weightless.

Once we were back in the parking lot we separated, me going with Jasper and the others following us. We all agreed on what restaurant we wanted to go to and chose Chinese. The ride there was not as awkward as I expected. We played twenty questions and I learned a lot about him.

I learned that his favorite color is Brown, favorite food is Chinese, favorite movie was _Grown Ups_, favorite song was _She Will Be Loved _by Maroon 5, favorite drink was _Dr Pepper_, favorite sport was Soccer, favorite TV show was _How I Met Your Mother, _etc.

I also learned that he was taking a year-long break from singing and was just laying low. When we arrived I was starving. We met up with the others, got seated and started ordering. I ordered sesame chicken with white rice and a Pepsi.

In the middle of eating Tanya asked a surprising question. "So, Bella, had any boyfriends recently?"

"Um... no. not recently."

"any boyfriends this year?" I didn't really want to answer but I knew I had to or they would get suspicious of me or something like that.

"Um… only one. His name was James." She put her elbows on her table and leaned her head on her hand.

"What happened to him? Bad break up? He break up with you? You break up with him? Did he cheat? Did you cheat? I bet he cheated. That's just so terrible. So what happened don't…"

I interrupted before she could finish. "He died."

I quickly excused myself saying I had to go to the bathroom. I checked to make sure that all the stalls were empty before bursting out in tears. I remember like it was yesterday. Me and James had gone to a club, getting in with our fake ID's that he had bought us. I didn't want to go out that night but I didn't want him to go out alone so I reluctantly went. We told Charlie that were going out to eat in Port Angeles and going to the movies after.

I hated lying to Charlie but I was in love and would do anything for James. The club was packed with drunken slobs and sluts. It smelled like sweat and alcohol, almost making me gag. Our ID's said we were 21 so we could drink. The bar tender looked at the ID's and then back to us. I knew he didn't believe that we're really 21, but he seemed not to care because he gave us our drinks anyways.

I didn't want anything hard so I just ordered a Mike's Hard Lemonade; James didn't think the same thing as me and had ordered 3 shots of vodka. When he finished the shots he pulled me to the dance floor, grinding against me. I didn't ever dance so I kind of just moved my hips against his. I guess I was doing something right because he had moved his hands onto my hips pulling me against him. I started to get uncomfortable with being around all these drunken people so I asked James when we could leave. I knew I was being lame but I had only just turned 17 and wasn't ready to experience this kind of stuff.

He told me that we could go when he was ready and pushed me towards the bar to get more drinks. I didn't want to be drunk because I knew I was going to be the one driving tonight so I ordered a coke. James ordered more shots and drank them down without any problem. A drunken James was terrible. He was a total pervert and man-whore. He would try to touch me in front of everybody and would look at other girls right in front of me.

We had been at the club for about three hours and James had drunk 7 more shots and was completely trashed. I finally had to drag him out with the help of security. Once we were out of there I told the guy I could handle him. He just shrugged and went back in. James was tripping everywhere taking me down with him. He kept saying a bunch of stuff that I couldn't understand so I just ignored him. We were almost the car when he pushed me against a building wall and started kissing me. I tried to push him off me but he wouldn't budge. After trying to push him some more with no luck I kneed him the groin causing him to drop to the ground with his hands cupping himself.

I let him just lay there for about five minutes before getting him up and pulling him to the car. I tried to get him the backseat but he kept refusing. He finally just pushed me hard on the ground, taking the keys and got in the front seat. I tried to get to him before he started the car but I didn't have enough time. I had fallen on my leg and had heard a crack so I assumed that I had broken it. While backing up the car he had made a right turn. The car and was hit by a huge truck. I tried to stop him but I was in too much pain. I was stuck on the ground watching my boyfriend die.

I cried calling for help. The security man who had helped me bring James out came running towards me. When he saw the flames of the two vehicles he ran back inside coming back out with a phone and said he was calling 911. He told the police where we were and helped me up to get as far away as we could. He said with the fire going on he was certain they were going to blow up. He was correct. After five minutes of us walking way we heard a hug explosion go off behind us. The man grabbed me, pulling me to the ground and covering me from the flames. I was a sobbing mess by the time the police got there. I had to answer a bunch of questions before they called my dad.

When he got there I jumped into his arms, hugging him sobbing about how sorry I was and how I thought he hated me. He told me that he was mad that I had lied about where I was but he didn't hate me. After going to the hospital for my leg and getting a cast for it, we went home where I fell asleep on the couch wearing one of James's shirts. It was such a shock. James and I had been dating for about 7 months and I was falling in love with him. We hadn't said it yet but we both knew we loved each other.

Sure James could be a serious ass sometimes but he was a sweet guy inside that I fell in love with. I dint think that I could ever live without him, but I was getting happier and happier each month because of my friends and family. I couldn't every forget James.

After sobbing for five minutes I stopped and splashed water on my face. The door opened and I was ready to run in on of the stalls to hide from embarrassment, but I saw that it was Rosalie with a sympathetic look on her face.

"I'm sorry for the way Tanya acted. She's kind of a bitch." I nodded and laughed.

"I've noticed." She laughed and took me in a hug.

It took a second for me to realize what was happening before I hugged her back.

"I'm really sorry about your boyfriend, Bella." She said. I wiped the tears off my cheeks that had managed to escape before smiling at her.

"Thank you Rosalie."

"Now, I don't know about you but I'm still hungry." I laughed at her wondering how she could eat so much and still have a perfect figure. She told me that she was happy that I moved here and could tell that we were going to be great friends. I was starting to believe her and was also happy that I had moved here. I had a good feeling about Florida.

_AN: Well I hope you enjoyed chapter three as much as I did writing it. Please Review! _


End file.
